Petite Balade
by Bo's Saeko
Summary: Petite OS inspirée d'une petite scène à laquelle j'ai assisté sur quelques secondes, alors que je passais près du champ de foire de ma ville en voiture : une petite fille, d'à peine trois ans sûrement, qui courrait derrière son père en riant.


_Hello-o ! Me voici de retour avec une autre OS, beaucoup plus courte, pour bien démarrer la nouvelle année._

 _Pour ce qui est de la petite fille présente dans cette OS, je vous laisse la liberté de choisir qui vous voulez voir, pour ma part, quand je l'ai écrit, il s'agissait de Kanoka Amanai (ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'était juste elle x) )_

* * *

Ce jour irradiait d'une douce chaleur de mi-printemps.  
Iwaizumi n'avait eu d'autre envie que de se balader en cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée. Il inspira profondément l'air frais de la campagne urbaine qu'il avait investie quelques années plus tôt. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un petit village peuplé pour la plupart de personnes d'un âge avancé ou de jeunes couples cherchant un havre de paix pour élever leurs enfants, mais plutôt d'une petite ville bordée d'une campagne environnante accueillante qui avait séduit le jeune homme pour sa tranquillité et qui permettait de trouver de quoi survivre sans avoir à parcourir des kilomètres de routes.  
De petits babillages attirèrent son attention, et un sourire fin naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la petite fille s'ébahir devant un arbre sur lequel était perchée une mésange bleue, très commune aux petites villes comme celle-ci.  
-Zolie, s'écria l'enfant en montrant le petit oiseau du doigt.  
-N'est-ce pas ? S'égailla le jeune père.  
-Voui !  
Une mine déçue se peigna aussitôt sur le visage poupin lorsque l'oiseau prit son envol quelques secondes plus tard, mais l'enfant reprit vite contenance et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était pour courir sur un petit mètre puis se retourner pour regarder son père avec malice. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement l'intention de la fillette. Il lui rendit son sourire, et trottina pour arriver à sa hauteur, puis la dépasser. Il s'arrêta un instant puis reprit sa petite course. La petite rit de cet éclat cristallin caractéristique de l'enfance, puis cavala derrière le jeune homme avec sa vitesse d'enfant. Iwaizumi s'arrêta à nouveau, imité par sa fille qui s'égaillait du petit jeu, puis ils reprirent leur petit trot.  
Le divertissement prit fin à l'insu des deux joueurs, car la fillette trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Elle ouvrit d'abord de grands yeux surpris qu'elle leva sur son père puis ils s'embuèrent de larmes transparentes. Iwaizumi ravala son inquiétude de père qui prenait peu à peu le dessus, étouffa le petit rire qui menaçait de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres devant le visage éberlué de la fillette, puis il écarta les bras et arbora un grand sourire.  
-Tu es tombée ? C'est pas grave ! On se relève comme une grande et on reprend sa route !  
Après un instant de flottement dû à la surprise, les petits yeux se mirent à pétiller de malice et de jovialité puis la fillette se releva cahin-caha et frotta ses menottes l'une contre l'autre avec maladresse pour enlever les minuscules cailloux qui lui collaient à la peau. Le jeune père, fier comme un paon de voir sa fille se rétablir seule et sans pleurer, s'accroupit pour épousseter délicatement son pantalon puis la peau diaphane de sa main. Ils découvrirent ensemble que la petite paume était légèrement écorchée. Et bien qu'il ne la traitait pas comme le plus fragile des cristaux, Iwaizumi ne laissait jamais la prunelle de ses yeux avec un bobo non traité, aussi petit et superficiel fut-il. Il saisit donc son sac à dos, l'ouvrit et fouilla à l'intérieur tout en blablatant avec l'enfant, lui expliquant que sa petite blessure n'était rien de grave, qu'il fallait juste désinfecter pour lui permettre de guérir.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on est dans ces cas-là ma petite puce ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.  
-Forte, babilla la fillette en tendant ses mains avec hésitation.  
-Exactement ! Tu es une petite fille très forte qui ne craint pas le désinfectant qui pique un peu. Pourquoi ?  
-Il guérrrrit, dit-elle en appuyant un peu trop son « r ».  
-C'est bien ça, parce qu'il guérit. Tu me montres tes petites mains ma chérie ? S'enquit-il en tendant la sienne pour inciter l'enfant à lui présenter ses menottes.  
La fillette hésita quelques secondes, puis tendit ses deux adorables mains pour que son père puisse appliquer le produit qu'elle redoutait.  
-N'aie pas peur ma puce, ça va juste piquer un tout petit peu, comme d'habitude. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude quand ça pique ?  
Les yeux de la petite se fermèrent, puis ses petites joues rondes se gonflèrent légèrement. Iwaizumi choisit cet instant pour vaporiser le désinfectant, en prenant soin de prévenir la fillette dont le visage se crispa subitement et dont les joues se gonflèrent davantage au contact du produit. Il sentit les muscles de sa fille se tendre au travers de sa main tandis que son visage potelé prenait une surprenante couleur pivoine, caractéristique de ces situations. Ses muscles se détendirent juste quelques instants plus tard, lorsque la fillette rouvrit les yeux pour offrir le sourire le plus angélique à son père.  
-A plus mal ! S'écria-t-elle en levant triomphalement les deux mains au ciel.  
-Bravo ! La félicita-t-il. Ça c'est la grande fille à son papa !  
La fillette s'esclaffa, laissa échapper un petit rire poupin qui s'intensifia lorsque le jeune homme la souleva haut dans les airs. Puis il la fit tournoyer avant de l'abaisser au niveau de son visage pour déposer un énorme baiser sur sa joue ronde d'enfant.  
-On rentre à la maison maintenant ?  
-Vouuuiiiii ! Irradia la fillette.  
-Tu marches ?  
-Non ! Trancha-t-elle en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au cou de son père.  
-Je vois, pouffa-t-il en gardant sa fille dans ses bras.  
La fillette se décida pourtant à marcher sur ses propres jambes après seulement quelques mètres parcourus. Elle sautilla, allant de droite à gauche pour s'émerveiller de la moindre fleur, brindille, sauterelle, qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. Elle finit par gambader gaiement devant son père qui lui réclama sa main lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la route. La petite menotte glissa dans la main large du jeune père qui lui demanda quel comportement avoir avant de traverser. Ce à quoi la fillette répondit en regardant exagérément de chaque côté de la route avant de crier jovialement que c'était bon, qu'il n'y avait pas de voitures et qu'ils pouvaient désormais avancer sur le passage clouté. Il la félicita avec un sourire fier, et traversa la route en tenant fermement la main de l'enfant qui bondissait d'exaltation. Elle lui offrit un regard empli d'amour pour lui, cet amour si pur qu'il vous transperçait le cœur, l'irradiant d'une douce chaleur que jamais vous ne pourriez oublier.  
Iwaizumi espérait que sa petite fille le regarderait toujours de la sorte. Mais elle grandissait si vite. Il avait l'impression que sa naissance ne remontait qu'à la veille. Et pourtant, elle avait déjà trois petites années derrière elle. Le temps passait trop rapidement à son goût. Car, alors qu'il avait toujours dû la porter dans les escaliers, elle pouvait désormais les monter comme une grande, prenant tout de même une pause à la moitié du trajet pour reprendre quelques forces avant de continuer l'ascension avec courage, sous le regard fier de son père. Oui, elle avait grandi si vite. Demain elle serait déjà au collège, puis le surlendemain au lycée. Elle se détournerait peu à peu de son père, aurait sûrement honte de lui, ne voudrait plus se montrer en public avec lui, rechignerait à se balader avec lui comme aujourd'hui.  
-On est arrrrrivés papaaaa ! S'écria la fillette triomphalement.  
-Bravo ma chérie, tu es encore montée toute seule comme une grande !  
-Vouuiiii !  
Attendri, Iwaizumi caressa les cheveux fins, si soyeux à cet âge-là, puis il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement dans lequel la petite se rua pour s'étaler de tout son long sur le canapé.  
-Déjà fatiguée ? S'amusa le jeune homme.  
La fillette eut un temps de latence durant lequel elle fit la moue, puis elle se releva pour sauter sur son père qui la rattrapa sans effort.  
-Visiblement, non, rit-il à gorge déployée.  
Il resta un instant muet, serrant durant ce laps de temps le petit corps contre lui, puis il regarda l'enfant dans les yeux.  
-Tu sais ma chérie, papa ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait sans toi, murmura-t-il alors que la fillette le regardait avec ses petits yeux qui lui posaient plein de questions. Je t'aime très fort.  
Les yeux de la fillette se mirent à pétiller, à nouveau de cet amour si grand et si pur que seule une enfant pouvait avoir pour son père. Le cœur d'Iwaizumi s'emplit à nouveau de chaleur, car même si ses craintes se réaliseraient un jour ou l'autre, pour l'instant, sa fille l'aimait inconditionnellement, de cet amour naïf et innocent de petite fille, et il en profiterait, car il réchauffait son cœur pour la vie.  
-Et bah moi, ze t'aime grrrros comme ça, s'exclama-t-elle en écartant ses petits bras autant qu'elle le put.  
Le jeune père rit au éclat.  
-Je t'aime aussi gros que ça aussi ma puce, déclara-t-il avec tout l'amour que contenait son cœur.  
Et il en resterait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.


End file.
